The Headmaster
The Headmaster is an unseen figure that is in charge of Morning Glory Academy. Both Lara and Georgina call him "father" though it is unknown whether they are actually biologically related. He appears to be contacted through the greenhouse. After Irina states her intention to kill the headmaster, she is shown shooting her rifle inside the greenhouse then being ejected out through the back wall. Upon her arrival, Georgina Daramount is aghast at the damage Irina did to "father". Georgina Daramount is shown leaving the greenhouse bleeding and lacerated presumably after being reprimanded by the headmaster for losing the children "I tried to explain... but he's so angry." Oddly, whenever someone is presumably interacting with the headmaster, only one silhouette is visible in the greenhouse. No student can be in his presence, except the class president. Sightings The headmaster is mentioned in the following issues: *"The Headmaster says we needn't be worried-- Brendon's not one of them, he's certain of it." Gribbs to Daramount *"Headmaster seems to think Casey's quite the find" Gribbs to Daramount. *"I only mean to say, the headmaster--" "The Headmaster has entrusted me with these children Mister Gribbs. And I'' will decide when we're through" Gribbs and Daramount. *"Don't matter what I think, darling. Only headmaster's will" Nine to Dagney. *"From the minute you arrived here, you've been told this is all by someone's design. That there's someone we all answer to, and follow without question."- Lara "The Headmaster... right... You know, I'm starting to doubt this guy is even real"- Casey "My father certainly exists, I can assure you. But here's the thing, Casey-- No student here can address him, or even be in his presence-- No student-- Except the Class president."- Lara *"Before the first ever matches, the headmaster declared that only Red would ever win the series--and so it has been, every year, blue is defeated."- Andres Identity There is speculation that the headmaster is someone we've already met. Candidates include: Ike: Irina attempts to kill Ike after failing to kill the headmaster. As Abraham's son, he would have a historical link to the academy. "son of Abraham is the key to ending our suffering. And Abraham's weakness is what prevents it" - Irina to the truants. "I have seen the truth--I know who this is. I know who your son really is"- Irina to Abraham Hunter: Hunter (or a future version of him) is responsible for some of the stranger time-travel mechanisms in the series. Another possibility could be Abraham's father (and Ike's grandfather). This could account for the fact that Abraham appeared to formerly work for the academy in a powerful position and still has insight into the headmaster. The Scientist In Morning Glories 49, the headmaster is revealed to be the character previously known as '"The Scientist". He was first seen in Jade's dream, works in a mysterious laboratory and seems to be familiar with both Jade and Megan. He also appears in Casey's and Vanessa Richmond's flashbacks when they're time traveling and speaks to Akiko's coma self. Information ' ' has appeared in /Appearances}} issues to date: '''Morning Glories Wiki' has [[:Category: /Images| /Images}} images featuring ]] References Headmaster Headmaster Category:Unseen Characters Category:Villains